dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Peyton Riley (New Earth)
It wasn't long until they became romantically involved, but Thomas' mother didn't approve of Peyton due to her family's background; which caused Thomas' relation with his mother to worsen. Peyton wanted to help her boyfriend and she offered to talk to his mother. Upon arriving at the Elliot Estate, Peyton and Thomas noticed that the family lawyer was leaving the place. Thomas learned that her mother changed her will and cut him off the Elliot fortune. Peyton chased the lawyer down the road and forced the man's car out of the road for later knock him unconscious with a hit to the head. Peyton contacted some of his father's henchmen and asked them to take care of the lawyer. She returned to Thomas, who had killed his mother and she gave him the documents with the changed will. Thomas burned the documents and claimed the Elliot fortune for himself, leaving Peyton a couple of days later as he started traveling around the world. Eventually, she found true love in a man named Matthew Atkins, who judged her by her merits and not by her heritage. They were to be wed, but Peyton's father had other plans. Sean Riley dreamed of a united Gotham City, where the Irish and the Italian mobs no longer fought. He planned to offer his daughter's hand in marriage to his enemy's heir, Johnny Sabatino. Atkins told Riley that he would not be kept away from marrying his daughter, and Sean Riley put Matthew Atkins in the hospital. Later, he would send a note telling Matthew he admired his courage. So Peyton was trapped in an abusive and loveless marriage with Sabatino, who even worse, did nothing to help unite the gangs. When Sabatino was caught stealing money from his employer at the time, Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist and Scarface, he and Peyton were going to be executed by Rhino until Peyton's intervention. Peyton began talking to Scarface, and the Ventriloquist liked her enough that he decided to let both of them live, albeit, if Sabatino gave him a 30% cut of all of his future profits. This encounter led Sabatino to turn his life around, and he became a much more successful criminal, eventually making enough money to open up his own nightclub down the street from the Iceberg Lounge. Eventually, tired of and angry at both of them, Sabatino decided to have Peyton and her father killed. Sean Riley was gunned down in a church, and he had his thugs bring Peyton to an old tenement to be whacked. Peyton was shot many times, and lay bleeding on the floor as the men left. Shortly afterward, she heard two more shots, and even later than that, she heard Batman, Robin and Commissioner Gordon investigating the other corpse, apparently the body of Arnold Wesker, with Scarface lying beside him.These events take place parallel to Detective Comics #818. Wesker had been murdered by the second Tally Man. After laboriously dragging herself into the room, to her surprise, Peyton found Scarface had begun talking to her (she had actually just started talking to herself). She pulled herself out of the building and to the hospital, taking Scarface with her, where she made a full recovery. She repaired Scarface, and decided to take on the identity of the new Ventriloquist. Life with Scarface | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Suffers from dissociative identity disorder, which manifests in her psychotic dummy, Scarface. | Equipment = * Scarface | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike the previous Ventriloquist Arnold Wesker, Riley can pronounce the letter "B" while throwing her voice, and so, in her companionship, Scarface is able to successfully say "Batman". | DC = | Wikipedia = Ventriloquist (comics) | Links = }} Category:One Eye